The advancement of audio technology has led to the increasing replacement of traditional wired audio speakers with wireless audio speakers. Audio data is transmitted to and received by wireless audio speakers via radio frequency (RF) waves rather than audio cables. As such, wireless audio speakers offer a number of advantages over their wired counterparts, the most obvious being the lack of wires connecting the speakers to the sound system. The lack of visible cables present in an audio speaker system allows for a much more aesthetically pleasing audio system setup and eliminates tripping hazards for the user and anyone walking around the area. Because a conventional wireless speaker set is connected utilizing a public or shared router, proper synchronization amongst the set speakers is often an issue. Wireless data communication through a public or shared router is often inconsistent and can result in audio signals being delayed and arriving at individual speakers at offset times. Additionally, failure of a transmitter or receiver may result in a dropped signal and reduced quality of a listening experience. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues as well as enhance and improve upon conventional wireless audio speaker systems.
The present invention is a wireless multichannel speaker system that utilizes a wireless 802.11 private access point. Through the use of a private access point, the audio system becomes a wireless private network fully dedicated to the system. A dedicated wireless network allows for the audio system to use alternative network protocols for data transmission that are not efficient on public or shared networks. A dedicated wireless network ensures the speakers of the system are in sync and that there are no delays of any kind.